howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enslaved Quakens
Enslaved Quakens are a pair of Catastrophic Quakens that first appeared in "Between a Rock and a Hard Place". Biography ''Early Life'' During the Dragon Hunters' reign, the two Catastrophic Quakens were captured together. The Hunters used large hammers to create vibrations in the ground, in an attempt to communicate with the dragons. Soon, the dragons learned to obey human commands and became slaves to the Hunters. Prior to the episode "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", the Dragon Hunters began the construction of a marble tower impenetrable by dragon fire. In order to obtain the rocks, the Hunters chained the Catastrophic Quakens and used them as wrecking balls. ''Freedom In "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", the Dragon Riders discovered the two Enslaved Quakens and decided to free them. However, their attempt backfired at them, as the Hunters commanded the Quakens to attack them. They managed to get away and Hiccup suggested giving up. However, Fishlegs attempted to train them, claiming that he knew the species' behaviour. However, he was almost killed by the Quakens in the process, who did not react to Fishlegs' intention. When the island began to sink due to the excessive mining, one of the Quakens fell into a crack that suddenly formed as a result of an earthquake. The other dragon grew concerned of its friend, and Fishlegs used that as a way of taming both Quakens. He used one of the large hammers to order the Quaken to save its friend. He then order both dragons to destroy the mining site, ensuring that no Hunter would resume the activity. Fishlegs went further and ordered the Quakens to follow him and destroy the Hunters' marble tower. After the dragons finished the job, Fishlegs put down the hammer and touched their noses, showing them respect instead of brute force. The Quakens were then relocated to Dark Deep. Saving Dragon's Edge'' In "Living on the Edge", when Fishlegs needed more Gronckles for making Gronckle Iron, the twins and Snotlout journeyed to Dark Deep. There, they found the Catastrophic Quakens caring for the Gronkles. When the three riders got closer to the dragons, the Quakens chased them away. The twins suggested that Snotlout would smash his axe on the ground to create vibrations and calm the Quakens down. He did so, but the dragons responded aggressively and began chasing him. Taking the opportunity given by the situation, the twins lured the Gronkles away, leaving Snotlout by himself with the Quakens. Later, at Dragon's Edge, the Dark Deep Gronckles got stuck under a few boulders, with a flow of lava closing fast. The Catastrophic Quakens arrived and, seeing the situation, the began smashing the other side of the volcano, releasing the presure and stopping the lava flow. They then freed the Gronckles and both species returned to Dark Deep. Physical Appearance Both dragons have a typical coloration for their species. They are light grey with dark grey spots and yellow eyes. Relationships Fishlegs Ingerman Junior Tuffnut, Tuffnut Junior, and Junior Tuffnut Junior Appearances Trivia *It is likely that the Enslaved Quakens are siblings or mates, judging by their caring of each other. Gallery Between a Rock and a Hard Place11.jpg Site Navigation Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fishlegs Ingerman Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters